Reflections
by Lil Kazama Girly
Summary: This is a short, one shot, fic in which Jin Kazama reflects on his actions up until now during Tekken 6. There is a hint of JinxLei-Fang from Dead or Alive so please do not criticize it if you don't like it. Please R&R and enjoy.


Reflections

By: Lil Kazama Girly

AN: Hello, everyone. Here is one of my free-writing projects. After watching Jin Kazama's Tekken 5 ending video, I got the idea for this short, one shot fanfiction. Also, before anyone tries to flame me, there is reference to a JinxLei-Fang (from DOA) relationship so if you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks and don't forget to review. I don't mind constructive critiques though. Enjoy!

It has only been a couple months and yet I have achieved so much power, the likes that I could have never imagined. I have a vast army of little pawns, ready to serve me by any means necessary. I have a large amount of resources to conduct experiments as I please. I have funds which double seemingly by the second. I have done the unspeakable and have successfully obtained the Mishima Zaibatsu Conglomerate for myself.

The Mishima Zaibatsu has become a super nation all of it's own and is quickly gaining new lands to add to the empire. What a glorious event this is! Soon, it won't be long before there will be no one left to oppose me...

I reflect back to the days after my mother passed away. How troublesome! I was a lost soul with nowhere or no one else to turn to. All I had were my teachings and one final hope of finding my grandfather so that he may care for me until I became old enough to extract my revenge. Upon locating the old man, I was swept away into a new lifestyle of luxury and comfort, one that I was not use to after having lived in the mountains of Yakushima all my life. I was clothed with only the best and most expensive clothing, I never ate anything that was below par, nor did I associate with others below my newly attained social class. In the span of 4 years I had completely changed... and oddly I liked it.

I had a new air of confidence in me especially after I had mastered the Mishima-ryu fighting style in such a short period of time. I was unstoppable and unbeatable. I had no weaknesses... so I thought. That's when she came into my life.

I can't explain what exactly attracted me to Lei-Fang. Yes, it is a given that she is beautiful, kind, and gentle; she demonstrates all of the most desirable traits of a woman. But still... she and I were so different and yet I fell in love with her inexplicably. Despite how fierce and vengeful I had grown to become ever since my mother died, somehow I could not be that way with her. I reverted back to the me of the past. I was kind. I was loving. I was gentle. I couldn't help but be disgusted, but at the same time I was so in love with her.

As time progressed, I soon learned the true source of my ambivalence: the Devil Gene. This selfish being within me slowly took over my mind, even to the point that it took control of my actions and feelings and before I knew it, I had walked away from her.

I still remember the day, as much as I try to forget it. She had cried and pleaded with me, begging me to stay with her. She said that love would heal me and dispel the Devil Gene within me. I knew that would not be the case, but she couldn't understand. Staying with her would only prolong the inevitable: that the Devil Gene will take full control of my being.

I left her because I didn't want to hurt her anymore. I wanted her to be happy, to live the life she deserved. She may refer to it as being selfish, but that is definitely not the case. I have been plagued with nightmares ever since. I see the tears running from her face and it pains me to know that I am the cause of it. Those tears are a result of me and me alone. Only I can stop those tears from falling and it's not that I choose not to, it's that I know that I can't.

My life has been destined as a lonely one. All who I have trusted have either died, literally or figuratively, in my eyes. I have found solace in my own company, in knowing that no matter what I do, I shouldn't have to worry about hurting someone's feelings. At this point, I live for myself and my own ambitions. No one can stop me.

My mother is dead, my father is against me, my grandfather has betrayed me, friends have deserted me, and enemies are insignificant. But my one true love, Lei-Fang, is somewhere out there waiting for something that can never be.

I do think of what could have been between us, but truthfully, I like this arrangement better. Without any attachments to anyone, I am free to do as I please without worrying or caring about another's well being.

Now I have reached the peak of excellence in that everything I do is for me and me alone. I am completely unstoppable without any weaknesses which can slow me down. The Mishima Zaibaitsu is expanding and my reigns of power have been extended to many regions in the world. It won't be long before everything will be mine. Absolutely no one can stand in my way and if Kazuya and G Corporation even attempt to oppose me, they will have hell to pay.


End file.
